


you're brave but so am i

by writerwithacat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, its pretty light-hearted though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwithacat/pseuds/writerwithacat
Summary: "You know I'm going to be in danger sometimes, right?"orLadybug worries about her girlfriend.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 51





	you're brave but so am i

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: https://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/173113189550/person-b-shattering-their-calm-composure-as-they

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug threw her lucky charm up into the air with a shout and watched as the ladybugs fixed all the damage the latest akuma had caused. 

The akuma had worried Ladybug a lot. It wasn’t that it was more dangerous than usual, but she always hated it when an akuma came after someone she cared about. Alya hadn’t even done anything; it wasn’t  _ her _ fault her blog was so successful.

Ladybug quickly swung down to where Alya was standing. This entire fight, Ladybug had been trying to stay calm, but now that she was in front of her girlfriend she could hardly control her shaking. 

“Are you okay?!” Ladybug asked Alya, her voice quivering slightly. “Were you injured?” Ladybug scanned Alya thoroughly as she spoke, trying to figure out if Alya was alright. Ladybug began to circle Alya. The feeling of her feet hitting the pavement calmed her down slightly. 

Ladybug came to a halt and gripped her own arms tightly in an attempt to comfort herself. Alya was staring at her, her eyebrows raised and mouth open slightly in an emotion Ladybug could only describe as a mix of shock and concern. She suddenly shook her head and reached out to touch Ladybug’s arm.

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Alya said quietly and gently. “But you need to go.” 

Ladybug was suddenly aware of her earrings beeping and Chat Noir watching her. She took a step back and rubbed her neck, embarrassed. 

“Sorry,” Ladybug said. “I just…” 

“I know.” Alya gave her a slight smile and waved her off. “I’m fine, really.” 

Ladybug smiled and swung away before anyone could ask her any questions. Chat’s eyes followed her as she left, a frown on his lips.

* * *

Nino approached Alya after Ladybug’s sudden departure. “What was that about?” he asked. 

Alya looked up and to the side and ran her hand through her hair. “Oh, that was nothing,” she said with a forced laugh, “she was just worried about me.” 

“I dunno, man,” Nino said. “As far as I know, she’s never seemed  _ that _ worried after an akuma. And what was up with that bit at the end? You seemed to know  _ exactly _ what she was thinking. That’s wild.” 

“You’re right, it was a bit odd how worried she was.” Alya lied. “ _ I _ think it was really nice of her, though. She talks to Chat Noir without really talking, too, you know? And I’m such a huge fan. I know so much about her, it’s not really a surprise I’ve picked up on her body language at this point.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “I guess you’re right. And you have a huge crush on her. Of course  _ you’d _ think it’s totally sweet that she was so worried about you.” 

Alya gave a small, nervous, grin. “Yeah, she  _ is _ super sweet, isn’t she.” Her eyes flickered in the direction Ladybug had gone. “I’ve  _ got _ to go tell Marinette all about it.”

“See ya!” Nino waved goodbye enthusiastically. Alya gave him a small wave in return as she speedwalked away. 

* * *

Alya and Marinette sat together on Marinette’s bed. They were leaning against each other. Alya had her arm around Marinette’s waist and Marinette was playing with Alya’s hair lovingly.

“You know I’m going to be in danger sometimes, right?” Alya said softly.

“I know.” Marinette sighed. “I just… If I mess up, you’ll get hurt! I don’t want to be responsible for that.” 

Alya nodded and squeezed her waist comfortingly. “Listen, Marinette, none of this is your fault. It’s Papillon’s. But I understand how you feel. It’s hard for me too, you know? Seeing you in danger on a weekly basis? And there’s nothing I can  _ do _ .” 

Marinette stared at the floor. “I know. But it’s my duty to protect Paris. And Ladybug is a part of me. I can’t give it up.” 

“And I would never ask you to.” Alya kissed Marinette’s cheek. “But we’re always going to be worried about each other. We just need to learn to be more discreet in public.” 

“I’ll learn,” Marinette promised. “For you.” 

“So will I.” Alya cupped Marinette’s face in her hands. “For you.” 

Marinette felt her heart pounding as she wrapped her arms around Alya. She leaned forward so that their lips were nearly touching, making eye contact with Alya all the while. Alya shut her eyes, ending the intense connection, and closed the distance. Marinette felt her skin shiver as they leaned into each other.

They might have to work for each other, but that was okay. Tonight, they wouldn’t worry about anything.


End file.
